


The Chair

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Harmony [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, light domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing with the interrogation chair</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chair

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked for smut having to do with "the chair"

Kylo could barely see anything. The darkness of the room was almost absolute, the only light coming from a console along one wall providing a pale blue glow in the background. He jerked his arms, but he was strapped down, held vertically much like he had held her not long ago. She had tiptoed up behind him, using the trick he had taught her to send him to unconsciousness, thus trapping him here. 

He smiled a little, this was all part of the game. He could easily escape, but that would spoil everything. It wasn't exactly like the chair he had on The Finalizer, but it was close. Kylo struggled a little with no real purpose as his eyes roamed the room. She had gotten better at concealing herself; he couldn't see anything. 

He was nude. She had stripped him before she strapped him to the chair. For a moment he contemplated how she got him in here and undressed, but quickly dismissed it as unimportant right now. He was exposed to everything, helpless, but only if he played by the rules and refrained from using the Force. It felt a little strange to keep his abilities in check so that they could play this game. 

But, oh, it was so worth it. 

He waited. After a little while he saw movement. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness allowing him to see a little better. Rey stepped forward, dressed all in black, her hair styled in her usual three-buns, but the outfit was reminiscent of his own. She smiled softly as she approached him, letting her eyes roam over his bound form in the chair showing appreciation for what she saw there. His body reacted to seeing her. Heat ran through him, straight to his groin when his gaze found her in the darkness. He couldn't control it even if he wanted to, his desire and connection to her was just too strong. Rey stirred things in him, both emotionally and certainly physically. 

Her hands were covered in black leather gloves. Her cheeks were red as her blush burned brightly, but she managed to keep herself from smiling too much as she walked around him at a steady pace. Her boots made a sharp sound against the floor making a circuit around him. Her eyes continued to trace the lines of his body when she came back around to stand to his left. 

“You will tell me what I want to know.” She smiled a little, ruining the effect, and the giggle in her voice didn't help either. 

Kylo gave her a stern look though there was a hint of a grin at the corners of his lips and her face dropped back to the mask. “You know, I can take whatever I want...” 

Rey leaned in close, her gloved fingertips traced his jaw, then down his neck. Her eyes stayed staring into his before following the trail of her gloved fingers down his chest. She shifted position, moving to almost lay across him, her gloved hand glided down over his stomach. Kylo twitched at the feel of the cool leather making its way along his stomach still lower, but she stopped just above his groin. “Do you want me to make you talk?” 

Rey lowered her mouth to gently bite his chin, then licked his lips causing Kylo to groan. “You cannot make me talk...” 

She brushed her lips across his mouth. Her eyes burned as she gazed into his, her fingers brushed the hair of his groin teasing him. He felt her arm move and then the interrogation chair shifted to a more horizontal position. That was when Rey straddled him, climbing onto the chair, her hands on either side of his head. Rey's eyes wandered over his body. He shuddered, the feel of the cloth and leather of her outfit on his naked body was intoxicatingly erotic. She watched his expression when she slid herself over his groin. He couldn't stop the groan of need that escaped his lips. Kylo smiled at her, for a moment she forgot about the game, she loved him so much. Their Force bond flared between them, enhancing the intimacy of their feelings. His eyes softened, gazing at her. He murmured her name tenderly. “Rey...my light.” 

She grinned before she sat back pulling her gloves off with her teeth. Kylo watched the action intently, the way her teeth bit into the leather and then pulled, one finger at a time, was incredibly sexy. His warm eyes followed her every movement, her teeth tugged at the gloves, slowly pulling them off, then tossing them to the side. She leaned down to run her tongue over his mouth, then along his chin. She worked her way down his neck, tongue tracing a wet line across his chest. Her teeth tugged at his nipples, just enough pain to make Kylo groan, rising off the chair slightly at the pull of her teeth. Smiling, she moved further down his body. Her tongue and teeth licked and nibbled as she slid herself lower along the well-muscled length of his body. He lifted his head, his gaze following her. She was so beautiful! 

She nibbled her way down to his groin. He groaned loudly when her mouth found his erection, soft warm lips and wet tongue, a delicious combination of sensual sensation. He gasped out her name. “Rey...yes!” Her hand cupped his scrotum, squeezing gently at the same moment she sucked him into her mouth with agonizing slowness that made him shudder. He dropped his head back, eyes squeezed shut as he jerked against his restraints. 

Rey hummed softly, the vibration made him groan and shiver more, before she bobbed her head up and down sucking and pulling against him. He tugged against the restraints again, his back and hips arching off the table, but he couldn't pull free unless he broke the rules and used the Force. She was killing him with her attentions. Her lips were so soft, her teeth applying just the right amount of pain mixed with the pleasure of her lips and tongue. Kylo thought for sure he would lose control when Rey ran her tongue over the tip of his erection, circling the head, flicking her tongue, increasing the shudders through his body. She grinned playfully before she stopped. 

The fact that he gave himself over to her with so much trust, making himself vulnerable to her was exhilarating. Their relationship was not focused on control, but about mutual respect—though they thought it was fun to have one or the other give up control to the other for a while. That the trust between them was so complete that they could play like this without fear said volumes about their relationship. 

She moved a little lower to snake her tongue slowly over his scrotum hearing the deep, almost painful moans of pleasure coming from Kylo. She loved that sound and she loved him so much. 

* 

Kylo moaned. Her feelings for him translated along their bond making the dampness of her tongue more intense when mixed with how she felt. Rey closed her eyes as the Force vibrated between them. His love for her was so intense it threatened to be all consuming. 

She hopped off the chair, out of his range of vision. He could hear her movements in the darkness. 

His erection was hard, swollen with need. He waited for her, listening to her moving about. 

Suddenly he felt her hands on his calves and his head rose up to see her like a Manka cat. She traced slowly up his legs, her fingertips caressing his inner thighs. He raised his head to watch Rey bend over and bite that soft place between his thigh and groin. She bit down hard, but it was erotic, the mix of pleasure and pain again. She let go before she started to crawl on top of him. 

Kylo could see now that she was completely naked, her soft brown hair—like wild flowers he saw once as a child—pooled along her shoulders. What little light in there was in the room seemed to dance across her body. She was beautiful. 

Straddling his hips, she caught her bottom lip with her teeth, dragged the flat of her hands along his chest with a look that said she wanted nothing more than him. He could feel how wet she was, sliding against him, his erection trapped between them. They were not suppose to use the Force when they decided to play this game, but their bond was so deep they could not help but feel each other. She slid herself up and down, coating him as she worked to orgasm. Kylo groaned, the sound coming from deep in his chest, it felt so good to feel her warmth dripping down him, killing him slowly, watching her body arch, her breasts pert and nipples hard, her fingers digging in his chest, her face transformed with pleasure. He wanted to touch her so badly, but he let himself remain in the restraints, letting her take her pleasure from him. 

Her breathing became intense, faster, panting, her hips undulating, sliding back and forth over his erection, feeling his shaft damp with her fluids as her fingers dug into his chest. Rey's panting became deeper as she started to come. He could feel it in the Force, the tickle, a ripple, just before she cried out. He felt her orgasm, not just physically, but mentally through their bond, which made him shudder. Kylo almost climaxed with her, but he just barely managed to hold back, especially when he felt how much wetter she was against him. 

Panting, she gazed down at him, a beautiful smile on her lovely face. Cheeks red, her body seemed to glow even more. “I want you to touch me, Kylo, please.” 

He returned her smile at the same moment she heard the snap of the restraints coming free. Reaching up, Kylo grabbed her, pulling her down to him covering her mouth with his making Rey moan against his lips. He wrapped his arms around her before he used the Force to twist them around, spinning to land her on her back in the chair. He wanted to devour her, taste all of her. His lips moved along her neck, biting, sucking her skin which tasted of salt and the most erotic spices he had only tasted on her flesh. He made his way along the curve of her breasts, his teeth scraping along hard nipples. The flick of his tongue made Rey cry out, arching her breasts for more attention. Sucking one nipple into his mouth, he used his thumb to rotate the other nipple, basking in the pleasure of her cries. Her hands traced his sides, nails dragging along his skin, leaving red marks on his flesh. Her fingers tangled into his thick black hair when Kylo shifted down between her legs, sucking at her sex. 

Her cries were beautiful to him, the pleasure of her fingers twisting in his hair was beyond erotic. Kylo pushed her legs back a little further, his tongue plunging into her. 

“Kylo!!” She pulled his hair as he used his tongue, willing her to climax again. Her hips came up off the table. Kylo's rough calloused hands grabbed her hips, long fingers digging into her flesh as he pulled her forward burying his tongue into her, bobbing in and out of her until she was nearly incoherent. 

He let her go long enough to adjust his position, coming up on his knees, his erection firm and needy. He pulled her to a sitting position on his lap, the chair just big enough to hold them both. 

Rey adjusted her legs around him, her core dripped with need before he pulled her down on him. 

They both cried out together. Kylo held her hips as her fingers dug into his shoulders. She leaned back and started thrusting, pounding her hips into him. His erection filled her, her movements almost frantic with need. Kylo's head dropped back for a moment, his eyes closed as the erotic sensations of her body surrounding his and washed over him, their bond so deep he was feeling everything from her as she felt everything from him. They rocked together, the sounds in the dark room of their cries and panting, flesh smacking flesh. Kylo's hair fell around his face, sweat causing it to stick to his forehead and neck. Her hair did the same, sweat slowly dripping down between her breasts. He held her tightly, pulling her up only to slam her back down. Her thighs squeezed tightly around his hips, her nails almost painful in his shoulders and her panting and groaning became louder. “Uh, uh, ugh!!” Her brown eyes, soft with desire, almost glowed with pleasure as she watched him.

His eyes moved over her face, down to watch the sensual display of her breasts bouncing with their love making. He couldn't hold back much longer; she felt too good and he was practically experiencing each of her orgasms because of their bond. It was almost too much! When she screamed his name again, Kylo lost control. She ripped his orgasm from him before he knew what was happening. Kylo cried out, bursting inside her. The flood of fluids from her own orgasm and also Kylo's, made her cry out loudly. The intensity of emotions and physical pleasure made her collapse against him. Kylo held her tightly, shaken to his core for the same reasons as Rey. He simply held on, his face buried against her neck, as they both rode out the shared orgasm together. 

Finally, moving gingerly, he held her against him not wanting to pull out yet. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him so he could carry her without separating. They left the room where they kept the chair. He hated to admit she had made him a little weak in the knees as he carried her to their quarters on the ship, crawling onto the bed's surface. He laid on his back with her on top of him, his hand snaking into her hair's soft warmth. Rey snuggled close. The shift in position caused him to reluctantly slide out of her, but they rolled so they were lying on their sides facing each other. 

Kylo stroked her face. “I love you.” 

She grinned impishly for a moment. “I know.” 

He laughed softly, brushing her bottom lip with his thumb. “I love you, Kylo,” she whispered. 

He leaned in close, his nose against her, eyes burning into hers, his lips brushing along hers as he whispered. “I know.”


End file.
